Ask Mania
by Tasogare 'dokutoku no banana
Summary: You don't wanna get on Haiki's bad side. She'll kidnap you, and torture you; or she'll just do it for fun! Crossover of Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece, and Harry Potter. Cursing/cussing, sexuality, violence, and randomness. Insanity is strongly advised.
1. The Ultrasonic Cookielicious Begining!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece, and... Harry Potter?!

My "Lost Memories" Story really sucks... so I'm making a Ask show... Yaya! And I really suck at beginnings so... yeah... but It'll rock!!!

-Ani (formerly known as Sarafina...)

Ps - I'm eating chocolate chip cookie dough!!!

(begin story)

Inuyasha: ... -grunts- -opens eyes- Where the hell are we?!?!?!?!

Kagome: ...I don't know... I've been up for a while... It seems like were in a room... but were all trapped...

Inuyasha: o.O -looks at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle- What are these...?

Kagome: ...they look like humans, like me but...I sence power in them...

(1 hour later)

-Everyone's awake-

Inuyasha: -trying to break out with his Tetsusaiga- Why isn't it working?!?!? -hits wall again- DAMMIT!!!!!!!

Ron: What is he?! -runs around in circles screaming "Mummy save me! " "I'm gonna die" and other strange things...-

The Slytherin trio: -smirks-

Hermione and Harry: -rolls eyes-

Naruto: -angrily- Sasuke...

Sasuke: w/e

Kakashi: -reads Makeout Violence (after time skip they were kidnapped)-

Sasuke: hey Sakura!

Sakura: -folds arms- I don't wanna even see your sorry ass, Sas-GAY!

Naruto: WOOOO!!! GO SAKURA!!!!!

Kakashi: -sighs- I don't blame her...

Sasuke:

Everyone One Piece Related: ...Where are we? -watches Ron-

Luffy: I don't know but... -looks at Shanks- ...they think I have issues? -points to Ron-

Shanks: Ha ha! Good one, Luffy!

Inuyasha: Dammit kid! Shut up! -punches Ron causing him to passout-

One Piece, Inuyasha, and Naruto People - Thank You! -all together- -laughs their asses off-

Draco: Aw Man! You ruined the fun! -laughs with other Slytherins-

Inuyasha: -opens mouth to say something but interrupted (sp?) by...

Booming voice in hidden speakers: Hi! Is everyone awake?!?!

Everyone: -crickets-

Voice: Good! Before I start I would like to say WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURA!!!!!!! Now...

Hello People! My name is Andromeda, but you can call me Ani for short! I used to be known as Sarafina but that all changed... This is Ask Mania!

Everyone: WHAT?!?!

Sakura: You mean you're gonna tortue us like AngelLucifel Tortured me?!?!?!

Ani: That's right!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ani: YEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!

Draco: How did you catch someone like me anyway?!?!

Ani: I have People up here that helped me and will eventually join you!!! -evil laugh-

Well, except for Emem!

Emem: Hey!

Ani: Ok so I have Orochimaru Voldemort, Crocidile (sp?), and Naraku!

Harry: But Voldemort Is Dead! I killed him!

Inuyasha: And Naraku!

Sasuke: And Orochimaru! Cuz I killed him!

Ani: I have ties kids...

Harry/Inuyasha/Sasuke: WERE NOT KIDS!!!!!

Sakura: I wouldn't fight with her if I were you! She's very powerful!!!

Everyone: o.O

Ani: Thank You, Sakura! Now... Emem will slide an envelope down the mail tunnel on the south wall...

-everyone looks around-

Kakashi: It's next to me...

-everyone looks at Kakashi, then at the mail box-

Ani: right! Kakashi will take the first envelope and open it! then he will take the first letter out and read it!

Kakashi: -sweat drops-

Ani: Now! I will only except 5 question or dares-

Everyone except Sakura: NOOOO!!!!

Ani: Cookie for Sakura!

Sakura: Holy Shit! -stares at gainormous cookie in front of her-

Ani: Yep! I'm baking Cookies!!!!! Well, anyways yeah! Only 5 questions or dares-

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!

Ani: SHUT UP!!!!! -or whatever per letter ok?!?! See ya! 


	2. Nobody's Perfect, Sasuke's Confession

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or 'Nobody's Perfect'.

Authors note: YAY!! I have fans!! WHEEEEEEEEEE!! lolz This is my second chapter for my story!! I wanna put up a new idea too but I will still update this story cuz I know how it is to like a story so much and some stops writing it... :( ya... so ya. XD I wanna thank my only 2 fans at the moment :  
female-otaku and jcogginsa YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! applause lolz I am not known n e more as Ani or Sarafina I am now Known as Twilight and Haiki... choose which ever you please.. YAY!! Peace out!

Ps: I'm eating a bologna and cheese sandwich.  
Pss: It tastes nice.  
Psss: I like apples.

Chapter Two: Nobody's Perfect, Sasuke's Confession

Unfortunately, we all grew old and bitter waiting for reviews... and everyone started to get sick and tired of eating my infamous chocolate cookies and milk, so they all converted to canibalism (sp?)... yeah... I'm mean... I know... but I prevented all of that... by putting them all to sleep in a very delecate and special way... evil laugh so they're all alive and they are nourished too lolz... lol well... I guess I should wake them all up now cuz we finally got a letter... lolz

-Haiki wakes ppl up with a special formulated gas she got from Kabuto-

Haiki: Don't worry it is not harmful...or is it?

Everyone magically wakes up.

People are saying random words and expressions - some that shouldn't be put into words on your computer screen...

Haiki: Hello everyone... You have been for couple of months and days that unfortuanatley I was too lazy to count, and you now have a couple, meaning 2, letters YAY!! LET IT ALL BEGIN!!

Kakashi: ...

Naruto: Wait what is that supposed to mean??

Inuyasha: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kagome: Let us out at once!

Sasuke: What the hell??

Shippo: YOU'RE WORSE THAN NARAKU!!

Kag/Inu: Shippo? Where did you come from?

Shippo: No clue.

Inuyasha: Oh ok. LET US OUT!!

Ron: Oh bloody hell...

Harry: What? (no very exciting... i know...)

Hermione: -rambles so fast no one has a clue what is said...wow...-

Draco: MY FATHER'S GONNA HEAR ABOUT THIS!! :(

Crabbe: I gotta use the bathroom...

Goyle: Me too...

Luffy: I WANT OUT!!

Shanks: If we just have to answer questions... it shouldn't be that bad...

Benn: No it shouldn't... it seems these people get angry easily...

Shanks: Yes...

Unfortunately all of these expressions were said at the same time... so I haven't any idea what was said...

Haiki: SHUT UP!!

Everyone:...

Haiki: Now... next to Kakashi, the mail is going down...

Emem: -puts mail down box tunnel thingy and locks back up-

The mail reaches the box and Kakashi gets the envelope.

Haiki: Kakashi gets to do the honors!!

Kakashi: I feel special... -sarcasm-

Haiki: Hee hee I do that to people!

Kakashi: -pulls out letter and reads-

WHAT THE ?! 0.0...um...I do have 2 say that...I like it. I like insanity from time 2 time...but posibably this story has 2 much insanity 0.0...not like that is a problem since I'm and have been called an insane person but still...I'll b waiting 4 then next chap then.

Kakashi continued: Wait... you make this a story?

Haiki: Totally!! How else can you make a good story, I mean, you gotta have research and stuff. You read the "makeout" series and obviously you think it's good... and Jiraiya does research... right?

Kakashi: Ha ha your right...

Haiki: Smart man... Shanks gets to read the next!! -

Shanks: ...sure...

Naruto: Is this in a particualar order?

Haiki: No but if you wanna be next then ok.

Naruto: Wait. WHAT?!

Haiki: Hee hee. Ok read letters Shanks!

Shanks: -takes envelope from Kakashi and pulls out and reads-

first off croco-douchebag is not dead luffy-why don't you kill your opponents naruto-are you fireproof harry-saw it coming inuyasha-what is your last name sasuke-are you gay.i mean you brush off every girl you ever meet,and you ran off to micheal jackson with ninja skills(oro-teme)who gave you a demonic hickey(curse mark)

Haiki: Wow!! What a way with words!!

Sasuke: -vain- Hickey?! :(

Everyone Except Slytherin, Kakashi, and Sakura: -confused-

Dra/Cra/Goy: -smirks-

Kaka/Sak: ...

Haiki: -falls off chair rolling on floor hypervenilateing and suffocating from laughter and choking then automatically stops and sits in chair realizing it wasn't THAT funny but it was funny(i gotta make and abbreviation for that...lolz)-

Everyone: -looks at the direction of the speaker having a 'wtf?' face-

Haiki: Oh come on -clears throat- Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again till I get it right!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! IT BURNS!! -goes over to a corner holding his knees-

Kaka/Nar/Sak: e.O Wow...

Haiki: -laughs uncontrolably and evilly (sp?)- Alright to the questions! Luffy! You first!

Luffy: So that their dreams don't get ruined...

Inuyasha: Wow... -thinks back-

Kagome: -gasp- that's so sweet!

Shippo: Wow That's something nice! Unlike Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Shut up! -hits shippo on head-

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!!

Everyone: -amazed-

Sakura: -Walks over to Kagome- Where'd you get that?? I need one for Naruto!

Naruto: Hey!

Kagome: ...

Haiki: -sniff- That is the most beautiful thing I've heard today...

Luffy: Thanks!

Haiki: Hee hee. Naruto Your turn!

Naruto: What kind of question is that?! Well... I have got in a couple of situation dealing with a ton of fire... -glances at sasuke- I dunno... maybe..

Haiki: Let's find out!

Naruto: Huh?

Haiki: Someone hold him down and light him on fire! I'll send a lighter down the mailbox!

Sasuke: -grabs Naruto- No need I'll tie him up and do my fireball jutsu!

Haiki: OK!

Sasuke does exactly what he says.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sasuke finishes.

Naruto: - a little burnt- Hey! I AM fireproof!!

Every girl in the place: -screams like bloody murder- MY EYES!!

Men: -random male expressions... I don't know how they would respond to this because I am female-

Sasuke: (emotionally scared for the rest of his emo life)

Haiki: -laughing histerically-

Naruto: UNTIE ME!! I HAVE TO COVER MYSELF!!

Incase you were wondering, Naruto's clothes were burned to dust during the event that just happened... how sad...

Haiki: -still laughing- Ok ha next question ha ha. Ow! My tummy hurts...

Everyone: -still shocked-

Haiki: HARRY!! GO!!

Harry: Oh. Sorry. What was it again?

Shanks hands Harry the letter.

Harry: Wait. What? Saw what coming? I don't get it...

Haiki and everyone else:...

Haiki: ...o...kay... NEXT!! INUYASHA GO!!

Inuyasha: I don't have one.

Haiki: Yeah lolz. In Japan's feudal era, only the really rich people had last names... we learn something everyday... XD

Everyone: ...

Haiki: NOW!! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!

Sasuke: -still huddeled in his emo corner-

Haiki: DAMN IT!! SASUKE!! I'll set you free if you answer the question...

Sasuke: -perks up- I like the sound of that!

Haiki: Yep! Now answer!

Sasuke: NEVER!!

Haiki: Why? 'cause you are?

Sasuke: No! -crosses arms and looks away- 'hn'

Haiki: ANSWER!! or you no get out!!

Sasuke: no!

Everyone: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!

Sasuke: Or what?

Haiki: Bad things are gonna happen boy... baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad things...

Sakura: If ya wanna live to see the next hour and restore your clan you better do what she says...

Kakashi: What do you mean?

Sakura: Exactly what she says... bad things... (if ya wanna know what she means then look for 'the fic previously known as ask sakura' by angel lucifel)

Everyone: e.O

Kakashi: What haven't you told anyone about this?

Sakura: I was scared too... Who knows what would have happened...

Kakashi:...

Haiki: NO MORE CHAT!! SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Whatever! If it's for my freedom then fine! ... I can't really be called gay... cuz i wanna restore my clan... and i can't exactly do that with a man...

Everyone: -scared to death- (especially the straight men)

Haiki: I KNEW IT!! Did you enjoy the hickey Orochimaru-chan gave you?

Orochimaru: I am you lord call me Orochimaru-sama.

Haiki: Whatever.

Orochimaru: You're lucky you're cute. -licks lips-

Haiki: ...o...kay...

Nar/Kaka/Sak/Sas: Eew... WAIT?! OROCHIMARU'S UP THERE?!

Haiki: Yeah I said that like last chapter...

Nar/Kaka/Sak/Sas: Oh...

Kakashi: Yeah she did...

Everyone else: -totally confused-

Haiki: Well? Did you?

Sasuke: No not really... It was painful.

Haiki: Did you like it when he licked you?

Sasuke: No...

Haiki: Liar!

Hermione: Ok! That's enough! I'm gonna be sick.

Ron: -throwing up in a bucket-

Hermione: -looks like I'm not the only one...

Haiki: YAOI!!

Nar/Sak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kakashi: -Too busy with is nose in his book-

Sasuke: ...

Haiki: Sasuke... you didn't deny it... OOH! Someone likey likey! And diddy diddy? -looks at Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: Ask Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever! Just let me out now so I can kill you.

Naruto: O.O Are there anymore buckets?

Sakura: I used to like... him?

Kakashi: -still readng his book- No. I didn;t hear any of it so go back to your business.

Haiki: -laughs-

Everyone else: -still confused

Sasuke: Let me out!

Haiki: No.

Sasuke: Yes! You said that you would let me out if I answered the question!

Haiki: Yeah... I said that... And besides! Practically living with Orochimaru hasn't taught you any lessons on trust? -giggles- living with him... hee hee

Draco: Ok will you all shut up I don't understand what any of you are saying.

Haiki: -says darkly- I'll make you shut up... for good... if you don't can it...

Draco: -weeps-

Haiki: Wow... I'm becoming more and more evil by the moment!! -evil laugh- ... that sounded... mysterious...

Sakura: Well anyway... I guess we should fill each other in so we understand each other's lives...

Kagome: Not a bad idea...

Haiki: Everyone in the room took turns explaining their stories and worlds and understanding each other so they could understand each other's questions!! YAY!! and while they're doing that I am closing this out and Read review and stuff for new chaps BYEZ!! 3 Say bye everyone!!

Everyone: -confused-

Luffy: Bye bye!

Shanks: See ya.

Benn: Bye.

Harry: Bye.

Draco: Whatever.

Cra/Goy: I still have to use the bathroom...

Ron: See ya.

Hermione: Bye!

Naruto: Bye!! D

Sakura: Until Next time!

Kakashi: Later.

Sasuke: 'hn'. -goes back in his corner-

Inuyasha: -fell asleep hours ago because he was bored- (sounds like Shikamaru)

Kagome: Sayoonara!

Shippo: Bye!

Haiki: Aiight! Bye! Oh wait! Now we'll have a questionaire too!

Everyone: Huh?

Haiki: Ok! What do you want to happen next?? Say words after I say the options!

Naruto: What?

Haiki: Hey! No words! ... why are you wearing Inuyasha's jacket around you're waist?

Kagome: I gave it to him go he wasn't naked...

Haiki: Hee hee! I'm gonna send a camera down... I'll grant you one wish f you record his responce and keep it safe till you're set free...

Kagome: You have power like that??

Haiki: I have power like you won't believe... I mean... how do you think I keep you guys locked up like that??

Kag/Sak/Her: True true...

Haiki: So... It's time for Haiki's questionaires!! YAY!! what do you want to happen next?!

a) Sasuke gets set free.

b) Kakashi get's set free for good behaviour.

c) Shippo get's set free for being good... well... he really didn't speak...

d) Other.

If you choose other, send me what you want to happen. If I find an idea I really like, I will 1, give you credit and make sure you're known, and 2, send you one of my infamous chocolate cookies virtually! YAY!! If i don't find an idea I really like then I'll stick with what ever was voted most. ok! ttyl!!

Everyone: YAY!!

Luffy: Send food. 


	3. Gonna Have a Slumber Party! Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter. I also do not own "Stars are Blind" by Paris Hilton or Happy Bunny. I also do not own the idea of saying "in my pants" after every sentence that was sco23's idea and the idea of truth or dare, that was Flameburst's idea!! - feels good to own ideas huh? - XD ...I'm so unoriginal...

Hey!! Yay!! Bay!! Say!! Day!! Gay!! hee hee like Sasuke!! jk jk. Ha ha it still rhymes!! I'm sorry about my typos...I just read back my last chapter and alot of it didn't make sense... lolz I'm such a typo.. and I'm sorry about the late update too.. Iswear my ma suddenly inherited Shikamaru's Mom's naggingness...XD I have more fans!! I'm so happy!! I will update every 4-7 days just to let you all know. If there is any delay I will let you know on my profile. lolz I sound so professional... XD So yeah and here is the #3 chapter!! - YAY!! I love your questionaire ideas and I liked what both Sco23 and Flameburst suggested so I wanna use them both!! - thanx for the ideas!! Now! On to the part where you read words!! XD

Haiki Twilight

Ps- I'm eating a klondike.  
Pss- It tastes sweet.  
Psss- Pudding sounds funny! -

Ask Mania Chapter 3:

Haiki: Today is gunna be exciting!! XD There are more letters!! YAY!! I read the fanletters and got some really good ideas from ppl I identified in my Disclaimer and Author's note and this should be a better chapter!! - -turns on microphone thingy-

GOOD AFTERNOON PEOPLE!!

Everyone: -grunts-

Haiki: YAY!! So we have a few letters, meaning 4, and you have to answer them!! YAY!! Emem if you please...

Emem: Here y'all go!! -slides down-

Haiki: Okies dokies!! Kakashi, if you would do the honors...

Kakashi: Sure...

Haiki: YAY!!

Kakashi: First letter says...

cool

Haiki:...

Everyone else:...

-crickets-

Haiki: Ya! We all know that!! -sweat drop- XD I really am mean...

Everyone: YEAH!!

Kabuto: Occasionally...

Orochimaru: No...

Sasuke: You're a -beep- backstabbing, -beep- blackmailing, -beep beep BOOP beep- ing -beep beep BOOP BLIP BLOP DOG CAT BLOOP- person!!

Haiki: I'll let you off with a warning, pretending I didn't hear it, Sasuke. But I'm only doing it 'cause I'm lazy...!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Haiki: NOW!! 2 really cool fans filled out my questionaires!!

Sasuke: Did they want my freedom?!

Haiki: Yeah!!

Sasuke: REALLY!?

Haiki: No. They wanted the 'other' section where they choose what they want!

Sasuke: Damn you.

Shippo: Your so mean!!

Kagome: You live to torture people, huh?

Haiki: That's my specialty!! Right, Orochimaru-chan?

Orochimaru: Yeah! -winks-

Kabuto: Obviously. I mean, you have those people locked up and you making them answer questions they're not real comfortable with.

Haiki: Uh-huh!! You just realized?! Wow you're slow!! -

Kabuto: -twitches in annoyance and anger-

Haiki: They both said that they want us to say "in your pants" after everything we say, and the other is that we play truth or dare!! YAY!!

Everyone: -random grunting-

Haiki: YAY!! Okies!! Sakura!! You read the next!!

Sakura: Ok...

To all the Naruto girls: Are you ticklish? You can answer one at a time.  
Truthfully that was a random question.

Chouji: What would you do to Ino if she ever take the last bite of your food?

Kakashi: Have you ever use the thousand years of death on a girl and will you ever let your team read your book and see your face?

Tsunade and Sakura: Why do you use violence to solve a problem instead of talking it out peacefully so that there will be no causualties? And in case of an unexpected war none of your ninjas would be in the hospital.

Are all anime girls extremely violent? Seriously what's with all the violence for no reason at all? Can't we all just get along and be peaceful?

Jiraiya: Have any kids accidently read your book?

Lee: Will you ever get rid of that green suit and put on some real clothes and get you eyebrows and hair cut?

Kin: How did you get your hair so long?

Tayuya: Why do you curse alot?

Naruto: Why do you wear a bright kill me suit?

Orochimaru: Are you related to Micheal Jackson?

Hinata: You look great with long hair. Were you trying to make yourself look good for Naruto?

Ino: Can I cut off the part of your hair that covers your right eye so that we won't think you lost your eye or have a lazy eye?

Shikamaru: Will you ever stop being lazy and is your father that scared of your mom?

Shino: Will you ever take your sunglasses off?

Sasuke: Who would you rather be trapped in the closet with Karin, Orochimaru,  
Barney the dinosaur or Naruto? choose one.

Kiba: Can I have your sister's phone number if I make you a clone of the konoha girls of your choice that will do anything for you?

Anko: Are you really a dominatrix with your boyfriend?

Neji: What's with the long hair?

Tenten: Would you ever wear a clown or mime suit or a chuck e cheese suit for money to buy more weapons? (Now that was just random).

Temari: Since your a wind user, you can use you powers in the desert so ya'll don't have to pay for a new air conditioner.

Kankuro: Will you go out on a date with catwoman?

Gaara: Your cool when you go tanuki on people.

Ibiki: When you interrogate someone do you use tickle torture on the guys and girls so it would be less messy?

Well that's it for now.

Haiki: Wow... I'm sorry to say this but...most of those people aren't here... I can make them appear later... these are the people here:

Haiki, Emem, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Shanks, Luffy, Benn, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Benn: Wow...

Draco: Yeah!! If you wanna add someone add my father!! So he can kick your ass!!

Haiki: Uh, he's one of the people who helped me get you all in here...

Draco: WHAT!!

Haiki: Uh... yeah...

Draco: ...

Haiki: Well, anyway!! Sakura!! You first!! Since you're the only Naruto girl here... XD

Sakura: Well... no.

Haiki: LIAR!! Sasuke... if you tickle her I'll give you your freedom!!

Sasuke: Yeah!! Like you will!! -sarcasm apparently-

Haiki: Oh please...?

Sasuke: No!

Haiki: I'll also feed everyone things other then chocolate chip cookies...

Luffy: I want chicken!

Haiki: Only if Sasuke tickles Sakura!! -

Luffy: TICKLE HER NOW!!

Everyone else: YEAH!! -grabs pitchforks and flame torches, from where? who knows...-

Sasuke: OK!! OK!!

Saukra: Stay away from me traitor!!

Sasuke: WHAT!? -looks at Sakura, then the angry mob- Sakura I HAVE to...

Sakura: Sasuke... I am the only girl who will probably ever, and I mean EVER help you restore your clan and forgive you for what you did. Do you really wanna sever your last chance to fulfill the other part of your dream?

Haiki: I LOVE the way you worded that!! Sounded like something I'd say!! -

Sakura: Thank you!! -

Sasuke: ...

Haiki: Well? What are you gonna do?

Sasuke: ...

Draco: Oh screw this!!

Draco walks over and tries to tickle Sakura. Sadly, and miserably, fails this attempt and winds up on the floor, knocked out, with a black eye, and will probably wake up having no clue what hit him. -

Crabbe: Hey!

Goyle: His father's gonna hear about this!!

Sakura: Go ahead, biotch. -vain-

Everyone: -le gasp-

Haiki: -lhao (laughs her ass off)-

Naruto: eO

Kakashi: OO

Sasuke: oo

Har/Her/Ron: OO

Sha/Luf/Benn: o0

Inuyasha: --'

Kagome: oO

Shippo: OO

Draco:

Cra/Goy: -afraid-

Naruto: Sakura... what's happening to you...?

Sakura: Shut up! Nothing's happening stupid!

Haiki: -still laughing her ass off, then realizes, it wasn't that funny- She's catching T.S.H.M.S.  
Haha!! It IS that funny!!

Kakashi: WTH?

Haiki: KAKASHI IS TOO!! YAY!!

Kakashi: No I'm not... and what the hell is it anyway?

Haiki: YES YOU ARE!! HA HA HA!!

Then, everyone hears a sound that sounds like a microphone falling and a girl falling out of her chair and laughing on the floor...

Sak/Kaka: WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!

Haiki: HOLD -huff/laugh- ON -huff- !! -then laughs again-

Everyone: -clueless as to why she finds the situation so funny-

Haiki: KA-haha-BUTO!! -HAHAHA- -gasps- I -huff- can't -puff- breathe -huff-

Kabuto: Your so troublesome!

Haiki: OMG!! YOUR SHIKAMARU!!

Kabuto: No I'm not! and how can you breathe again??

Haiki: YES YOU ARE!! ... and I don't know... YOUR COSPLAY-NESS SAVED ME!! YAY!! I WILL REWARD YOU NOW SHIKAMARU!!

Kabuto: I'M KABUTO!!

Haiki: Then why did you say quote, unquote "troublesome" ?

Kabuto: 'Cause that's what you are...

Haiki: I hate you.

Kabuto: I just saved your life.

Haiki: And you better keep doing that 'cause you owe me!

Kabuto: No I- oh yeah...

Haiki: Hee hee...

Kakashi: OK!! Stop it with the damn fighting and tell us what it is!!

Haiki: Hee hee T.S.H.M.S. is Tayuya Slash Hidan Mouth Symdrome. You two will start slowly, well... more like fastly, start to curse... -voice get's creepy- curse until you can't control it no more... until it slowly but surely consumes you... and then all you'll do anymore is curse... in a dark room.  
munching pills... and listening to repeatitive music... and rocking back and fourth like a little, 3 year old child... MUAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! voice still creepy-

Everyone except Sasuke: -shivers-

Haiki:and you know what's better?

Everyone except Sasuke: ...what...?

Haiki: YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!

Everyone, including Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Everyone started to run around in circles screaming random things like, "I don't wanna die yet!!" "Help!" and "Damn you!!"

Haiki: -laughs and hypervenilates again- You -ha- people -huff/ha- make -ha ha- me -puff- crack -ha- up!  
!! HAHAHAHAH!! -falls on floor again-

Everyone: -confused-

Haiki: Ka -huff- bu -huff- to!! -huff huff-

Kabuto: Yeah yeah I'm on it. -gives Haiki paper bag-

Haiki: -breathes in it- You all made me laugh do hard I hypervenilated!! Did you all think of signing up for a circus?

Everyone: -glares-

Shanks: So what part was true?

Haiki: Ha ha! I'll tell you in one condition...

Shanks: You're gonna black mail me too?

Haiki: No. You're cool. I be nice to Shanks!! -

Shanks: ...o...kay... what is it that you want?

Haiki: Well... does everyone have a way of blindfolding themselves?

Everyone except Naruto and Inuyasha: -checks- Yes.

Inuyasha: Where's my jacket...?

Naruto: ...

Inuyasha: -looks around and stops dead cold at Naruto, then twitches with a vain on his head- Why are you wearing my jacket around your waist...?

Naruto: Uh... ha.. ha... well you see...

Inuyasha: -starts to stand up to let his anger out on Naruto- ...yes..?

Naruto: Ha ha, well... -rubs head-

Haiki: Kakashi expression!!

Everyone: -looks twords microphone speaker with "WTF?" faces-

Kakashi: -raises eyebrow-

Naruto: -confused-

Inuyasha: -also confused-

Haiki: Nevermind. Please continue.

Everyone: -still speetchless-

Haiki: CONTUINUE I SAYS!!

Benn: "I says"?

Haiki: Urgh! I wanna see what happens!

Shippo: -to Inuyasha- Don't give her what she wants!! Be calm!!

Haiki: I HEARD THAT!!

Shippo: Aaah! -hides behind Inuyasha-

Haiki: You are no longer on my fav 5's!! -opens cell phone and takes Shippo off-

Shippo: NOOOOO!! -puts hands on cheeks and camera gives closeup-

Inuyasha: Wth? Give me my jacket!! -looks at where it is- Wait no...keep it.. then burn it when you're done... just burn it...

Haiki: -laughs- Well anyway... if you want to know if you're really dying or not-

Luffy: YOU MEAN WE COULD DIE!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!!

Haiki: No. I wasn't joking.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAH!!

Haiki: HEY!! QUIET!!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ing.

Haiki: I SAID QUIET!!

Everyone: -ignoring her still "AAH!" ing-

Haiki: -turns on her sterio- You guys will need this. -gives Orochimaru, Emem, and Kabuto soundproof ear muffs, then puts on her own- Turns her sterio on max and plays "Stars are blind" by Paris Hilton and puts the microphone by her sterio-

Everyone: -hears the deafining and loud music and "aah!"'s louder-

Haiki: -stops the music- Are you gonna stop now?

Everyone: Yes Ma'am!

Haiki: Don't say Ma'am, I'm not old!! Ok. Now, everyone except Naruto and Sasuke cover your eyes and I'll send sound proof muffs down. But wait till you get the muffs to cover your eyes... -sends down muffs- Ok! put them on then cover your eyes!

Inuyasha: Why should I obey you?

Shippo: Yeah!!

Everyone else: Uh-huh!!

Haiki: Unless you wanna see yaoi...

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAA- -stops realizing what Haiki would do- Ok! -covers eyes and ears-

Draco: -still out-

Cra/Goy: We still gotta use the bathroom!

Naruto and Sasuke: YAOI?!

Haiki: Ha ha!! Yep! I wanna write one!!

Nar/Sas: AAAAAAAHHH!!

Naruto: You're just like ero-sennin...no WORSE...

Haiki: Yep!! Hee hee!!

Nar/Sas: NO!!

A random anount of minutes pass... which I am too lazy to count...and then they're finally done having fun...

Haiki: Tell everyone it's safe to look now.

Naruto: -unfolds Sakura- It's safe now...

Eventually everyone get's the point...

Haiki: Castletime!! -dances-

Everyone: Wth?

Haiki: YAY! Guess what?! While Naruto and Sasuke were-

Kabuto: -covers Haiki's mouth- I don't think-

But is suddently interrupted by Haiki biting his hand nice and hard...

Kabuto: AHHHH!! What was that for?

Haiki: 'Cause you interruped me...

Orochimaru: I don't really think they wanna hear what they did... It was just for our eyes...

Haiki: Eye candy!! Hee hee

Orochimaru: Uh-huh...

Haiki: Coolie!! Well... anyway... yeah while they were... yknow... inspiring me with the story,  
I though that we should throw a slumber party!! YAY!! Then, we could finish the questions and play t and d!! Hey!! Which remimds me... we have to say "in your pants" after everything...

Everyone:...

Haiki: Slick... You let me forget...

Everyone: double "..."

Haiki: Do that or else...

Everyone: ... in your pants...

Haiki: YAY IN YOUR PANTS!! -laughs so hard- This is fun in your pants!! HA HA HA!!

Everyone: -crickets-

Haiki: -laughs- Afraid to speak in your pants? -laughs again-

Everyone: -crickets-

Haiki: -laughs really hard- What ev... if you dont speak soon... things will happen...

Luffy: ARE WE ALL GONNA DIE OR WHAT IN YOUR PANTS!?

Haiki: YAY!! You are now officially in my fav 5's!! Which means you are closer to freedom!!

Everyone: O.O

Haiki: Yeah... Ok everyone get ready for the party!!

Everyone: Huh?

Haiki: -knocks them out with special formualted gas from Kabuto- Ok!! while they're asleep!!

To be continued............. 


	4. Gonna Have a Slumber Party! Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece, or Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Gonna Have a Slumber Party! Part 2

Evryone wakes up in party slumber clothes. They're all wearing paper hats, there are bathrooms,  
refreshments, 2 bags full of some random things, decorations, and 5 big beds...and Haiki,  
Emem, Orochimaru, and Kabuto are all there too!! -

Inuyasha: What's around my neck...? -looks and realizes us- Who are you people?

Haiki: I'm Haiki in your pants...-laughs hardly...eew... -

Everyone: -swiftly looks around at Haiki with evil faces-

Harry: So you're Haiki?

Inuyasha: Are you? -cracks knuckles-

Haiki: Now, before you decide you wanna kill me for revenge, I have to tell you that once my heart beat stops or i get hurt in anyway, those things around your necks will shock you. depending on how hurt I, or any of the 3 people behind me, get hurt will ripple effect on you people in a worse way... hee hee ripple... reminds me of a word... in your pants... hee hee

Everyone: eO

Luffy: Are we gonna die in your pants?

Haiki: No. Not in my pants, but if you lay any hand on me, yes... in your pants...

Everyone: Aaaawww...

Cra/Goy: Refreshments!!

Haiki: Hee hee I ave a good heart... yes... I know...

Sasuke: -walks up to Haiki: WHATEVER!! -slaps Haiki on her head-

Everyone: -gets zapped- OOOOOOOOUCH!!

Sasuke: AAH!!

Haiki: See in your pants?

Sasuke: Why would I- oh...

Haiki: SAY IN YOUR PANTS!!

Sasuke: Or what?

Haiki: -holds knife to neck-

Sasuke: Yeah whatever! Who would believe that!?

Kakashi: Sasuke!! Stupid!! Do you want to kill us all!?

Sakura: Yeah!!

Everyone: -grab pitchforks again-

Haiki: Mob time baby in your pants!!

Everyone: WTF?

Haiki: What...? I like mobs...in your pants...

Everyone:...

Haiki: Ok! Let's all play truth or dare and stuff our faces!! 'Cause I'm hungry in your pants!

Everyone: -cheers because their lives were saved-

After a couple of countless minutes of burping contests and chasing games and pillow fights that didn't last long because Haiki couldn't play...

Kagome: Yknow... you're not so bad Haiki in your pants...

Emem: Duh! She's Cool in your pants!

Hermione: Yeah in your pants!!

Sakura: -nods- Totally in your pants.

Haiki: I know in your pants!! -

Every male was tied up with their nails painted, wearing dresses, and with makeovers.

Haiki: Yay!! Now on to t and d in your pants!!

Girls: YAAAAY!!

Boys: -grunt-

After 13 minutes and 34 seconds we had everyone untied and sitting in a circle for the game... yes.  
this time I counted...

Haiki: I wanna go first in your pants...! Eew... -laughs-

Everyone except Sasuke: -laughs-

Haiki: Ok Kakashi! Truth or dare in your pants? hee hee..

Kakashi: ... uh... truth...in your... pants...

Haiki: Hee hee.. Kakashi said pants in your pants!! Hee hee...

Kakashi: -scratches back of head- Yeah I did...in your pants...

Haiki: Is it true that... you're a virgin?!

Kakashi: Uh... no...

Haiki: Have you had sex lately?

Kakashi: ... uh.. no... I've been here...

Haiki: Wanna do it?

Kakashi: OO

Everyone else: OO

Kakashi: ...um-

Haiki: You people are so easy to mess with... -sweatdrop- it's actually starting to get annoying...

Kakashi: ... wow...

Haiki: But if you want to I won't say no...

Kakashi: 0o

Haiki: -laughs- Whatever! Kakashi! t or d someone!

Kakashi: Oh! Right! -looks around- Harry. Truth or dare?

Harry: Uh... Truth...?

Haiki: Coward in your pants!!

Harry: Ok fine! Dare! In your face... well... pants...

Haiki: Hee hee..

Kakashi: O..kay...um... I dare you to... lick Draco!

Haiki and everyone else: -laughs hardly-

Harry: I can't lick Draco...

Haiki: Yes you can...

Harry: Uh.. no... I can't...

Haiki: Sure you can!!

Harry: Well if you're so sure about it, then lick him!

Haiki: With pleasure! -walks over to a still unconscious Draco, rips open his robes and licks his chest from his torso to his chin-

Everyone: Eew...

Haiki: Harry... lick him...

Harry: But he's my arch enemy!! and-

Haiki: No excuses!! That's Kakashi and Obito's way!!

Kakashi: -sweatdrops-

Haiki: Hee hee So yeah Harry! If I can lick Draco like that you should be able to lick him too!!

Everyone: -smirks-

Harry: -licks Draco's cheek-

Haiki: Aaaw... how cute... ooh! I can make another yaoi story!! -

Everyone: OO

Harry: -eye twitches- NO!!

Haiki: Hee hee...

Harry: -sly smile- Haiki! Truth or dare?

Haiki: Huh? Both!

Everyone: What?

Haiki: Both I said...and we keep forgetting to say in your pants...in your pants...

Harry: Ok... in your pants...

Haiki: Hee hee...

Harry: I dare you to...makeout with... -looks around-

Everyone: -thinking- I hope it's not me...

Harry: Inuyasha in your pants!!

Inuyasha: oO What?! -blushes-

Kagome: WHAT!? -very angry-

Haiki: Holy hell... hee hee... holy hell? and I will NEVER makeout with someone in my pants!!

Harry: I thought you said we have to say "in your pants" after everything...?

Haiki: -laughs- You're deranged...in your pants... -laughs-

Harry:...?

Haiki: I want a different dare in your pants.

Harry: WHAT?! THAT ISN'T FAIR!! in your pants...

Haiki: Yeah... I know... but I'm not gonna be the reason Inuyasha and Kagome split up in your pants.  
hee hee

Inuyasha: ... -crosses arms and looks away... a total Inuyasha expression...-

Kagome: Ha ha --' um... in your pants... -glare at Harry-

Shippo: I thought you were a demon in your pants!!

Haiki: Oo ... -vain- You've got nerve kid...in your pants...

Harry: Ok... How about with... Luffy in your pants?

Luffy: OO What did I do in your pants? -laughs-

Haiki: Again I don't makeout with people in my pants! and yeah! What did he do to deserve this in your pants?

Hermione: Honestly Harry, just dare her something else...in... your pants...

Harry: Fine... kiss my foot in your pants!

Haiki: Sure... hee hee... -walks over and kisses his foot, then bites him-

Everyone: -laughs-

Harry: Ow!

Haiki: Ha!

Harry: That hurt!

Haiki: Whatever...

Harry: Is it true that...

Haiki: Come on! We don't have all day!! I'm starting too get tired!! And that means cranky!! You don't want me cranky...

Harry: Ok! Um... that you have a thing for Kakashi?

Haiki: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe... -looks at Kakashi-

Kakashi: ...how should I respond to this...?

Haiki: With a kiss?

Kakashi: Not even in your wildest dreams...

Haiki: Hey! Meanie!

Kakashi: You're mean too...

Haiki: Not to you...

Kakashi: Ok... only in you're dreams...

Haiki: And they will come true... just you watch...it will happen it tell ya! IT WILL!! YOU'LL SEE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry I got a little carried away...

Kakashi: Yes... I can tell...

Everyone else: -nods-

Haiki: Ok... so my turn again? -looks around- Shanks! Truth or dare?

Shanks: Um... dare!

Haiki: Uh... did I take all your grog?

Shanks: No... I have a hidden stash...

Haiki: -laughs- I dare you to give me one.

Shanks: ... o...kay... -gives Haiki a bottle-

Haiki: Sasuke, come here.

Sasuke: Why?

Haiki: 'Cause I said so.

Sasuke: Fine... -walks over- what?

Haiki: -opens drink, sips it, then breaks it over Sasuke's head-

Sasuke: What the hell was that for?

Haiki: Just because...

Shanks: -laughs-

Everyone else: -joins him-

Haiki: Hee hee.  
The couple more hours or t and d and then Haiki announced...

Haiki: Ok! We gotta do the letters now... I'll read te last one to refresh your memories...

To all the Naruto girls: Are you ticklish? You can answer one at a time.  
Truthfully that was a random question.

Chouji: What would you do to Ino if she ever take the last bite of your food?

Kakashi: Have you ever use the thousand years of death on a girl and will you ever let your team read your book and see your face?

Tsunade and Sakura: Why do you use violence to solve a problem instead of talking it out peacefully so that there will be no causualties? And in case of an unexpected war none of your ninjas would be in the hospital.

Are all anime girls extremely violent? Seriously what's with all the violence for no reason at all? Can't we all just get along and be peaceful?

Jiraiya: Have any kids accidently read your book?

Lee: Will you ever get rid of that green suit and put on some real clothes and get you eyebrows and hair cut?

Kin: How did you get your hair so long?

Tayuya: Why do you curse alot?

Naruto: Why do you wear a bright kill me suit?

Orochimaru: Are you related to Micheal Jackson?

Hinata: You look great with long hair. Were you trying to make yourself look good for Naruto?

Ino: Can I cut off the part of your hair that covers your right eye so that we won't think you lost your eye or have a lazy eye?

Shikamaru: Will you ever stop being lazy and is your father that scared of your mom?

Shino: Will you ever take your sunglasses off?

Sasuke: Who would you rather be trapped in the closet with Karin, Orochimaru,  
Barney the dinosaur or Naruto? choose one.

Kiba: Can I have your sister's phone number if I make you a clone of the konoha girls of your choice that will do anything for you?

Anko: Are you really a dominatrix with your boyfriend?

Neji: What's with the long hair?

Tenten: Would you ever wear a clown or mime suit or a chuck e cheese suit for money to buy more weapons? (Now that was just random).

Temari: Since your a wind user, you can use you powers in the desert so ya'll don't have to pay for a new air conditioner.

Kankuro: Will you go out on a date with catwoman?

Gaara: Your cool when you go tanuki on people.

Ibiki: When you interrogate someone do you use tickle torture on the guys and girls so it would be less messy?

Well that's it for now.

We never found out if Sakura is ticklish...

Sakura: Touch me and I'll kill you...

Haiki: Hee hee... fine... ok.. Choji's not here so... Kakashi next!

Kakashi: No... using that would be inpolite for women.

Haiki: Aaaawww...

Kakashi: OO Wow...

Haiki: Hee hee...

Everyone: --'

Sasuke: Worse then a fangirl... wait... no she's not...

Haiki: Ok! Sakura you're next.

Sakura: 'Cause we just do...

Haiki: That's how most of us are... XD ... I'll answer the next one 'cause I know the answer. Yes a child has read one on Jiraiya's books... That person also couldn't take it and passed out with a bloody nose... It was Sasuke...

Sasuke: No it wasn't!

Haiki: Orochimaru cought it on tape remember?

Sasuke: ... oh yeah...

Haiki: I read it too!! - I was fine...

Sasuke: I hate you...

Haiki: I love you too!

Sasuke: Whatever...

Haiki: Naruto, why do you?

Naruto: I'm not wearing a kill me suit...

Haiki: Yeah... you're wearing a happy bunny pajama set!! -

Naruto: ... we all are...

Haiki: I know!! Me likey Happy Bunny!!

Naruto: Is my outfit really screaming "kill me" ?

Haiki: Maaaaybe...

Naruto: -glares-

Haiki: I am now officially so tired that I'm getting hyper...

Shanks: Go to sleep...

Haiki: NEVER!! I WILL STAY WAKE!!

Shanks: ... ok!

Haiki: Hee hee... -starts to fall asleep- NO! MUST FIGHT IT!!

Luffy: -laughs-

Haiki: -says sleepily- Orochimaru you're next...

Orochimaru: No.

Haiki: That was short, sweet and to the point.

Orochimaru: That question is asked often...

Haiki: -giggles then, yawns- Sasuke!

Sasuke: ... I'd rather die!

Haiki: You wouldn't wanna go in the closet with Naruto? You guys would have fun...

Naruto: -winces-

Sasuke: ...

Everyone else: -twitches-

Haiki: Hee hee... -yawns heavily-

Harry: Rockaby baby, on the tree top.

Haiki: SHUT UP!!

Harry: ...

Haiki: You're becoming slick! You weren't like this in the books!! Or the movies for that matter...

Harry: ...

Haiki:So which is it Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto...

Naruto: Oo

Haiki: I knew it... -to tired to throw it in Sasuke's face- Next letter... Benn... you wanna read it?

Benn: Sure...

other-cursec everyone to say "in my pants"after every sentence

orochi-jackson-are you related to michael jackson

harry-i would tell you but i don't want to spoil deathly hollows for the asuthor in case he hasn't read it

author-if you go and watch naruto the abridged series on youtube and one piece the abridged series by toonlord(also on youtube),i'll give you the dragonballs

Haiki: Oops... I forgot again... I'm so sorry... Orochimaru! in my pants... hee hee

Orochimaru: No.

Haiki: Harry!

Harry: ... ok...

Haiki: I'm a girl... and that is the only book I haven't read yet 'cause I'm too lazy but I love spoilers so go ahead! I already read the epilouge...is that what it's called?

Everyone: -nods-

Haiki: Ok... -reads last part- COOL! I'll pull it up tomorrow when I'm not half asleep!! Wait... I think I've seen them before... It sounds familiar I'll still look it up anyway!! - ... Naruto read the last one...

Naruto: Ok...

Other Have them play truth or dare. Or maybe that game on ABC where they take a couple, or two family members and ask one of them questions that could ruin their relationship! You know, stuff like: Naru/Saku-"Naruto, have you ever disguised yourself as Sasuke to try and get with Sakura?" Evil stuff like that! You like evil stuff!

Haiki: OO I forgot that!!

Naruto: Heh heh... -scratches head-

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: Huh?

Kakashi: Eh?

Everyone else: -confused-

Haiki: Ok before I end this chapter, we play that game ok? Not t and d... the other one!! XD

Everyone: Sure...

Haiki: Ok! Naruto, have you ever pertended to be Sasuke and totally try to make out with Sakura? When was it and how did it turn out?

Naruto: Uh... well... heh heh

Sakura: Well?

Naruto: Uh... Yes... it was the day after our cell was made and... I never got the kiss...

Sakura: You went to lengths like that just to kiss me...? -lovestruck-

Haiki: Huh?

Everyone else: Huh?

Naruto: Yeah...

Sakura: Oh! I could just kiss you!

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: -puckers lips-

Naruto: OO Ok! -puckers lips too-

And just when Naruto's kiss was about to come true, Sakura headbutted him.

Sakura: You jerk!! How could you!! -starts to beat up Naruto-

Sasuke: Can I beat him too?

Sakura: Stay away Sas-GAY!!

Haiki: Hee hee that rhymes...

Sakura: -stops- Yeah... that does... NARUTO!! -goes back to physical treatment-

Haiki: Hee hee... Ok! Sorry to cut it short but I'm about to pass out... --'

Ok the Questionaire is gonna be different this chapter... I'lll add a person... whoever gets the most votes wins...

Who do you want me to add:

a) Chopper b) Fred + George c) Miroku d) other

If there are alot of people who vote for someone in the "other" section, and the votes are the same person, I'll add them!! -

Remember, all letters have to be 1 - 6 questions long. No more then that! Or the letter will not be used!

Hermione: Your strict...

Haiki: Yeah... I know...

Hermione: -laughs-

Haiki: Okies! Dokies!! I finally got this chapter done!! Say Bye everyone!!

Naruto: Ow!!

Sakura: -punching Naruto-

Sasuke: Whatever...

Kakashi: Bye.

Inuyasha: Whatever just don't come back...

Kagome: Inuyasha sit!!

Inuyasha: AAH!

Haiki: Well done Kagome!

Kagome: Thank you.

Haiki: No prob..

Kagome: See you later!

Shippo: -asleep-

Shanks: Bye!

Benn: Bye.

Luffy: Byeeeeee!

Harry: See ya.

Draco: -still out-

Haiki: Geez, Sakura, How hard did you hit him?

Sakura: Not too hard...

Cra/Goy: Can we use the bathroom now?

Haiki and everyone else: OO

Haiki: Where do you two put it all? Nevermind I don't want to know... Go potty... -sweatdrop-

Cra/Goy: Yay!!

Ron:

Haiki: Hey! Where is Ron anyway?

Everyone: -looks around-

Haiki: ... well... he probably just died in the bathroom or something...

Hermione: WHAT!? HE'S MY HUSBAND!! -runs in- Crabbe! Goyle! Don't you touch him!!

Haiki: -laughs- Bye... goodbye I'll talk to you later... 


End file.
